De Esta No Te Escapas
by AnGeLuZ YuMi
Summary: Shishio Makoto decide tomar un baño en las aguas termales de la aldea Shinketzu, pero la situacion no resulta ser relajante más bien...estimulante gracias a la visita de una hermosa mujer poseedora de ojos violetas. Lemon.


**NOTA****: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje.**

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto OK? Nos agrada mas se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi: Todos recordamos el episodio donde Shishio toma tranquilamente un baño en la aldea Shinketzu, pero en realidad no sabemos que paso dentro de ese lugar antes de que Himura llegará y empezará con su choro de la gente buena. Pues a continuación una idea de lo fabuloso que Shishio y Yumi la pasaron.**

**Advertencia: Lemon.**

**---De Esta No Te Escapas---**

Ahí estaba, sentado, relajado, sin preocupaciones. Totalmente distraído y abstenido de la realidad, de las batallas, del peligro, de la sangre…Solo ahí…Donde ella pudiera admirarlo.

Yumi Komagata observaba entre suspiros al único hombre que había sido capaz de crear en ella emociones encontradas y nuevas al conocimiento humano…emociones que en ocasiones ni ella era capaz de describir, sentimientos tan profundos y fuertes…como él.

Shishio Makoto gozaba de un baño de aguas termales, después del "entrenamiento" matutino con Soujirou y unos cuantos enemigos que sin desearlo se cruzaron en su camino y el de su espada.

Era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía para relajarse y olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, no podía pedir más, acababa de tener una pelea emocionante y ahora que abría sus ojos divisaba a su hermosa acompañante, parada cerca de la puerta trasera del baño termal, con una sonrisa de cuando "te quieren echar algo en cara", cosa que no le pareció extraña al espadachín, ya que había salido de su habitación sin decir palabra alguna y mucho menos indicar cuales serían sus actividades del día.

Pero eso no fue lo que potencialmente llamo la atención del guerrero, si no, la magnifica bata que resaltaba todos los atributos de la poseedora de ojos violetas. Agradeciendo por un momento que la humedad de la habitación hiciera que la bata se transparentara aun más.

-Creo que te he interrumpido- Dijo Yumi al acercarse un poco al agua donde Shishio descansaba.

-¿En serio, lo crees?- Pregunto el espadachín, sabiendo las intenciones de Yumi. Aunque el sabia que ella deseaba pasar tiempo con el, por lo cual no le importaría tener la compañía de su hermosa compañera, al contrario.

-No, en verdad no.- Fue la única respuesta de la mujer.

-Aquí hay mucho espacio, además presiento que vas a….

-¿Reprocharte? Pues espera a que llegue a donde estas. – Fueron las palabras de Yumi.

Posteriormente al intercambio de palabras, Yumi dejo caer su bata al piso, dejando expuesto su hermoso y delicado cuerpo, todo ante el deleite del espachin que no dejaba de observar ningún movimiento de la anteriormente mencionada.

Cuando por fin, Yumi se decidió a entrar al agua, mientras avanzaba solo, podía pensar en la forma en la que Shishio la veía, ese hombre podía concentrar tantas emociones en tan solo una mirada. Su caminar era lento, jugueteaba con el agua, deseba dejarlo esperando como muchas veces el lo hacia con ella.

El agua cubría toda perspectiva debajo de sus pechos, pero aun así era un caminar hipnotizante para el Hitokiri que solo esperaba tenerla cerca para poder probar sus labios.

Ahora, a menos de un metro de distancia, Shishio era capaz de percibir la piel lisa y brillante, labios finos y suaves, un iris radiante, y un detalle que le encantaba, el cabello libre descansado en los hombros.

-Creo que debiste de hacer algo desde muy temprano, ¿No es así?

- Estoy seguro que hice todo lo que debía de hacer.- Contesto Shishio, obviamente conociendo la razón por la cual Yumi actuaba de esa manera.

-Creo que hasta al espadachín más fuerte se le puede ir uno que otro detalle…Pero ¿y bien, donde estabas?

-Ya te estabas tardando. – Dijo Shishio sonriendo. –Salí a enseñarle un nuevo movimiento a Soujirou, pero afortunadamente unos imbeciles se nos atravesaron en el camino, por lo cual fue más fácil explicarle a Soujirou las posiciones que debía adoptar para poder desarrollar una nueva técnica. Y bueno, al mismo tiempo pude implementar una nueva técnica que había estado contemplando, pero no había tenido oportunidad de ponerla en práctica. – Comento Shishio con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que la sonrisa del rostro de Yumi se desvanecía.

-¿Luchaste y no me avisaste? ¿No llevaste el control del tiempo? - Reclamaba y preguntaba con angustia Yumi.

-No, no lo lleve. – Contesto sin más rodeos el espadachín que desvío su mirada de Yumi.

-¿Qué!? ¿Estas conciente de lo que hiciste? – Alzaba la voz Yumi al escuchar la respuesta y la tranquilidad que Shishio mostraba por el tema.

-¿No crees que ese tema solo me concierne a mi? - Contesto fríamente Makoto.

-Yo...

-A mi no me importa el maldito tiempo, haré lo que se me plazca en una pelea, tardare el tiempo que yo desee, no el que sea necesario, no pienso limitarme y mucho menos cuando me estoy entreteniendo. – Fueron las palabras que Shishio dejo salir.

-Además estoy seguro que mi cuerpo se ha ido acostumbrando, por lo cual he sido capaz de rebasar el "limite" que se me ha impuesto. – Dejo salir una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Rebasar? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto angustiada Yumi, al no querer razonar las palabras rebasar mi limite.

-Tres minutos. - Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Shishio.

Tres minutos, había dicho el espadachín, tres minutos, tres minutos, tres minutos, que daban vueltas en la mente de Yumi. Esos tres minutos eran suficientes para…No! No, eso no podría pasar. –Dijiste que no habías llevado el tiempo.- Reclamo Yumi.

-Y no lo lleve, pero Seta fue quien me dio esa información al final. – Comento Shishio mirando fijamente a Yumi.

Como era posible que hasta el mismo Soujirou no hiciera nada para detenerlo, ¿Por qué? Que acaso era la única conciente de que el rebasar el tiempo podría traer consecuencias irreversibles…y para su molestia, aparentemente si lo era.

Shishio observaba fijamente a Yumi, quien tenía su mirada perdida en el agua. El sabía que lo antes mencionado le había afectado, pero era la verdad. Y hasta cierto punto hasta el mismo estaba más que conciente de que su cuerpo cada día era más resistente; aun podía recordar cuando apenas había retomado la conciencia después de que le prendieron fuero vivo, apenas y podía moverse libremente durante tres o cinco minutos antes de sentirse sofocado.

-¿Es que acaso no te importa nada? ¿Acaso ni siquiera y…-Pero un beso certero provoco que todos los pensamientos de angustia y dolor se retuvieran en la mente de Yumi Komagata. Solo atacando primero, podría ganar. Eso ambos lo sabían muy bien.

Shishio no deseaba discutir con ella, solo en muy pocas ocasiones lo habían hecho y debía de reconocer que la mayoría de las veces, por no decir casi todas eran por su culpa, según su perspectiva. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido que la única forma para que Yumi dejase un tema en especial, la única manera era callarla, y no literalmente.

Ya no había nada que ella pudiese hacer, sabia cuales eran sus debilidades, y los besos de Shishio no eran una excepción. De hecho eran la única forma para que ella olvidara todo. Algo que no pudo evitar en esta ocasión, era por eso que en situaciones parecidas recordaba estar alejada de Shishio un metro y con sus manos listas para cubrir su boca, aunque este no fue el caso.

Unos minutos después, el beso fue interrumpido. –Decías- Fue lo único que Shishio dijo a sabiendas de su "victoria" en la contienda.

Yumi aun con los ojos cerrados, y aun disfrutando de aquel beso, solo se limito a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Shishio aun conciente de la situación, paso su mano sobre el cabello de Yumi para poder acariciarlo.

-¿Estas llorando?- Pregunto Shishio al sentir el cuerpo de Yumi temblar, cosa que sucedía cuando Yumi sollozaba y aguantaba su llanto.

-No, no lo estoy. – Dijo Yumi entre lágrimas, lagrimas que trataba de parar.

-Bien.- Fue lo único que respondió Shishio, sabiendo que en realidad lo estaba haciendo, y prueba de ello era su agarre. Por otro lado, Shishio sabia porque Yumi jamás admitiría su llanto, y era por el simple hecho de demostrarle que ella podía ser tan fuerte como el, algo que de cierta forma era capaz de lograr, pero el mismo sabia que sus sentimientos y la preocupación que ella sentía por el, no la dejarían.

-Estabas profundamente dormida. – Dijo Shishio.

-Estaba cansada, era normal. – Contesto Yumi quien aun seguía aferrada al espadachín.

-Entonces fue tu culpa, yo no era el cansado.- Sonrió Shishio ante su comentario, ya que estaba seguro de la respuesta de la mujer.

-No, pero fuiste tu quien me agoto con sus peticiones nocturnas.- Sonrió Yumi, aun apoyando su rostro en el pecho del espadachín.

- Ohh, todo el mundo tiene necesidades.-

-Si, pero la palabra "exceso" no esta en tu vocabulario. – Yumi contesto, mientras se incorporaba para poder ver a Shishio a los ojos.

-Ni en el tuyo. – Contesto Shishio sonriendo pícaramente.

-Al menos mi vocabulario tiene más palabras que el tuyo.-

-Mmm, bueno si es que los gemidos se pueden tomar como palabra…-

-Oye!- Se quejo Yumi con la cara ruborizada. –Ese fue un golpe bajo- Menciono para acercarse mas al rostro de Shishio.

-No, esto es bajo.- Dijo Shishio al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos se deslizaba a la entrada Yumi. Estremeciendo las piernas de la mujer que solo podía sentir como sus labios inferiores eran delicadamente y eróticamente acariciados.

Nuevamente Shishio tomo posesión de los labios de Yumi, quien solo sentía una extraña sensación recorrer su espalda, y no era para menos, ya que Makoto aun seguía acariciando su entrada y la boca del mismo exploraba cada centímetro de la boca de la joven.

De nueva cuenta, sus lenguas se enredaban y ambos exploraban con detenimiento la boca de ambos, hasta que la impaciencia del espadachín fue mayor e…invadió el cuerpo de Yumi. Provocando que rompiera el beso debido a la intromisión de los dedos que ahora jugaban con su intimidad.

-Ah! Mmm..Ah! Ah! - Gemía Yumi al sentir como los dedos de su amado recorrían su interior, sentir su entrada y salida era un delirio. Simplemente una sensación maravillosa.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?- Pregunto Shishio quien solo veía maravillado como Yumi se retorcía de placer.

-Me….en…canta!- Soltó Yumi con un gemido ahogado apoyando su rostro en el pecho del guerrero y aferrando su mano al hombro del mismo, como señal de que el placer la estaba consumiendo.

Pero otro gemido se dejo escuchar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores…Shishio había introducido otro dedo en Yumi, esta vez eran dos dedos que exploraban y se adentraban cada vez mas en ella.

Yumi sabía que Shishio solo buscaba algo y ese algo era su punto G, y estaba segura que no dejaría que jugar dentro de ella hasta que ella estuviera seca por dentro.

_Aquí estas _pensó el espadachín para poder proceder a un nuevo acomodo. Esta vez su dedo índice y medio tendrían que estar ligeramente doblados hacia arriba mientras que su pulgar efectuar la acción de acariciar el clítoris de Yumi.

-AH! AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gemía sin control Komagata, al sentir como su punto G era alcanzado por los dedos de su amado que acariciaba su pared nerviosa; segundos después Shishio sintió una presión en sus dedos al mismo tiempo que los mismos se calentaban y solo podía significar algo, ya era hora.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Fue el largo y ahogado grito que se escucho en aquella habitación. Por fin Yumi había liberado sus líquidos dejando un Makoto satisfecho por su proeza.

Finalmente Shishio saco sus dedos del interior de la mujer que aun seguía estremecida por las olas de placer que su último orgasmo le había provocado.

-No puedes negar que siempre cumplo- Menciono Shishio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eso…Jamás lo voy a…a poner en….discu…sión- Trataba de tranquilizar su respiración Yumi quien aun sentía su cuerpo caliente y agitado. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, dio una mirada a Makoto quien solo sonreía y la veía con deseo. _Esto no se va a quedar así _y con su ultimo pensamiento Yumi de un rápido movimiento atrapo los labios del espadachín para besarlo con deseo y desesperación mientras que su mano viajaba debajo del agua con el fin de verificar su teoría…y así lo era; sus gemidos y expresiones habían servido para preparar el miembro de su amado.

Shishio sabia que su mujer estaba más que preparada para ser penetrada, solo era cuestión de jugar para disfrutarse mutuamente. Por lo que Shishio atrajo más el cuerpo de Yumi hacia el, presionando sus cuerpos y aprisionando más sus labios, mordiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro de su boca.

Con sus labios aprisionados y sus pensamientos despejados, solo faltaba algo por hacer, y esta vez fue Yumi la que decidió atacar después del golpe que había recibido.

Y aun con su boca entretenida en el beso que empezó con deseo y ahora se había transformado en un tierno beso que dejaba ver cuanto se necesitaban.

Sin más espera, Yumi se dejo caer en el miembro del espadachín que la esperaba con gusto, y sin despegar sus labios de los de Shishio, comenzó a ir de arriba abajo, ella podía sentir como el miembro de Shishio abarcada toda su entrada. Todo, estaba dentro de ella. El agua se movía bruscamente como resultado del encuentro sexual entre ambos amantes.

Los gemidos no se dejaron esperar, ambos disfrutaban uno del otro, las manos de Shishio se postraron en la cintura de Yumi, brindándole una sincronía a la penetración, los gemidos de Yumi le indicaban cuando debía ir mas rápido y cuando debía de disfrutar del roce de la vagina de su amada con su erecto miembro.

Nuevamente el calor entre ambos, surtió efecto, y así como el primero, Yumi dejo escapar un largo y pausado gemido producto de su nuevo orgasmo. Y casi al mismo tiempo, Shishio se libero en el interior de Yumi, la cual solo se dejo caer en el.

-Acabas de inventar 3 palabras nuevas. – Menciono Shishio

-Tonto. – Agrego Yumi, después del comentario de su amado.

Los minutos pasaron y ni Yumi ni Shishio, mencionaron palabra alguna, solo estaban ahí abrazados. Hasta que Yumi levanto su rostro y decidió besarlo. Un beso tierno y amoroso, era necesario para ella, demostrar que lo amaba incondicionalmente, sin importar lo que dijeran, sin importar lo que pensarán, ella siempre estaría con el, hasta la eternidad. Posible o no, ella se encargaría de hacerlo realidad.

-La próxima vez no duermas tan profundamente. – Soltó Shishio.

-Entonces, tendré que decirte que por las noches serán solo 2.- Decía Yumi sonriente y conciente del próximo comentario.

-Mejor no duermas. – Bromeo Shishio al tomar en cuenta el número ya antes mencionado.

-Mejor calla y bésame.

-Shishio, Shishio Makoto. – Se dejo escuchar fuera de la habitación que como consecuencia interrumpió el beso de ambos.

-Que sucede? – Pregunta un Shishio no muy contento.

-Me acaban de informar que dos hombres vienen en dirección a la mansión, uno de ellos tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz y el otro lleva una espada japonesa. – Comenta el joven Seta.

-Ah que sorpresa, se adelantaron a mi visita, vaya! Que bonito gesto de su parte, Soujirou sal a darles la bienvenida! – Ordeno Shishio, mientras veía a Yumi y acariciaba su cabello.

-Como órdenes!

-Ve y dile a Senkaku que se prepare para el combate.

-Senkaku esta en alerta permanente. – Fueron las palabras del chico antes de retirarse.

-Ah, de acuerdo, creo que el momento de descanso termino. – Menciono Shishio dispuesto a salir del agua termal.

-Aun así, no se te olvida algo? – Le recordaba Yumi al espadachín.

-Ah? - Aunque el espadachín no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, porque Yumi aprisiono sus labios con los de el, nuevamente se estaba suscitando una batalla en sus bocas, era la única batalla que a Shishio le daba dar ventaja, así como dejarse llevar y aparentar ser "derrotado" para poder atacar mas rápido y certeramente. _Talvez cinco minutos más…_pensó Shishio, mientras atraía a Yumi hacia el.

-_De esta no te escapas Shishio Makoto. _

**Angeluz Yumi: Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado, porque cuando soñe con esto, fue realmente bueno jaja amo tanto a estos personajes que ya invaden mi sueños =) me alegra mucho que sea así! Espero dejen reviews! Porque eso alimenta el alma jaja. Ya saben, este no será el ultimo fic de Shishio y Yumi que lean de mi =)**

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000% MEXICANO como yo =D**


End file.
